yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
A Happy Family Reunion/Meeting Goliath and his Clan/Only one night left
Here is how the families got together in Yuna and the Desolation of Malefor. The scene shows Yuna and her Company arriving Gargoy. Dipper Pines: Are we there yet? Scrappy-Doo: We are now, Dipper! Princess Yuna: Look! Mama! Papa! Snowdrop: Luna! Hiro! Princess Luna: Yuna! Snowdrop! (hugs her daughters) Princess Yuna: We've missed you! Snowdrop: Our friends are here too! Prince Jeremiah: Mom! Dad! Sunrise Shimmer: Mom! Daddy! Sunset Shimmer: Jeremiah! Sunrise! Stephen: (as he and Sunset hugged their foals) Prince Sunlight: Mom! Dad! Starlight Glimmer: Sunlight! (as she and Sunburst hugged their son) Sunburst: You had us worried, Kiddo. Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: Mom! Daddy! Princess Twila: Mommy! Daddy! Nyx: Twilight! Flash! Twilight Sparkle: Lilly! Twila! Nyx! (hugged her daughters) Flash Sentry: We were beginning to worry! Twilight Sparkle: We've missed you three so much! Princess Twila: We missed you too! Princess Cadance: Flurry Heart! Skyla! Armor Bride! Sweetie Heart! Scander! Britney Sweet! My darlings! Mommy's Here! Princess Flurry Herat: Mom! Daddy! Princess Skyla: Mommy! Daddy! Armor Bride: Mom! Dad! Sweetie Heart: We've missed you! Scander: You don't know how much we've been through! Britney Sweet: It was wild! Shining Armor: We've missed you fillies so much! Thunder Spectrum: Mom! Dad! Blue Star: Aunt Spitfire! Uncle Soarin! Aunt Scootaloo! Uncle Rumble! Sunbeam: Mommy! Daddy! Quaker: Mom! Dad! Aunt Rainbow Dash! Uncle Lightning! Aunt Spitfire! Uncle Soarin! Rainbow Dash: We've missed you all so much! Lightning Storm: We're sure glad to see you! Rumble: Great to see you squirts again! Arachna: Mommy! Dragonsly: Daddy! Fluttershy: Oh, Arachna! Dragonsly! My darlings! Humblebee: We've missed you! We thought we never see you two again! Emerald: Mommy! Daddy! Auntie Sweetie Belle! Uncle Button Mash! Peachy Heart: Mom! Dad! Thompson Colt: We've missed you! Joe Joey: We're happy to see you! Game Player and Game Facer: Aunt Rarity! Uncle Spike! Rarity: Emerald! Darling! Peachy Heart! Thompson Colt! Joe Joey! Game Player! Game Facer! Spike: We've missed you all! They hugged happily as a family. Brownie: Hi, Mom! Hi, Dad! Hi, Aunt Maud! Hi, Uncle Chseese Sandwich! Red Beret: Mom! Dad! Aunt Maud! Uncle Chseese Sandwich! Hoof Trooper: Boys! Pinkie Pie: We sure are happy to see you two! Golden Apple: Mama! Daddy! Auntie Apple Bloom! Willow Apple and Apple Feather: Auntie Applejack! Applejack: We've missed ya gals! Copper: You were our brave brave filly! Hurricane Cloud: Mom! Dad! Soarin: Hurricane Cloud! Spitfire: Great to see ya, Sport! Princess Jubilee: Mom! Daddy! Trixie: Jubilee! My Sweet Heart! Prince Blueblood: We sure missed you! Zeñorita Cebra: Mama! Papa! Zecora: My Dearest Zeñorita Cebra! We've missed you, Our little Zebra! Victor: Cómo estás? Indigo Marble: Mom! Dad! Maud Pie: (embraced her daughter) Indigo, We've missed you so much! Cheese Sandwich: Great to see you, Sweetie! Birthday Bash: Hi, Mom! Hi, Dad! (hugged his parents) Party Favor: Great to see you, Son! Sugar Belle: We've missed you! Midnight Sapphire: Mom! Stary: Daddy! Night Glider: Midnight! Double Diamond: Stary! (as he and his wife hugged their daughters) We're so glad you two are safe! Rainbow Chakra: Mom! Daddy! Tree Hugger: Rainbow! Psyche Dil: (as he and his wife and daughter hugged) Our yoga was never complete without you! Thomas: Edmond! Lady: Our son! Prince Edmond: Mom! Dad! Josephine: Mommy! Daddy! Edward: Josephine! Emily: Sweetheart! Judy: Daddy! Mommy! Henry: Judy! Flora: We're so happy to see you! Roger: Mom! Dad! Gordon: Hey, Roger! Belle: Great to see you! James: Eliza! Molly: Sweetie! Eliza: Mommy! Daddy! Daffodil: Mom! Dad! Percy: Daffodil! Rosie: We've missed you! Toby: Joshua! Mavis: Katrina! Joshua: Mom! Dad! Katrina: We've missed you! Angus and Fergus: Mom! Dad! Donald: Angus! Douglas: Fergus! Pip: We've missed you two so much! Emma: I thought we never see you again! Orlean: Mommy! Daddy! Oliver: Orlean! Annie: We've missed you, Darling! Toad: Miss Polly! Clarabel: We've missed! Polly: I've missed you too, Mom and Dad! Cullen: Mom! Dad! I miss you two! Connor: We've missed you too, Cullen. Caitlin: We're glad you're alright. Adam: Sorry if I worried you two. BoCo: We're glad you're safe, Son. Daisy: Thank goodness for that. Marie: Mom, Dad! Luke: Marie! Millie: We've missed you! Matilda: Mom! Daddy! Timothy: Matilda, My darling! Marion: (as she and Timothy hugged their daughter) I thought we'd lost you! Connie: Mom! Daddy! Noval: Connie! Sweetheart! Prince Isamu: (embraces her big sisters) Princess Luna: That's right, Isamu, It's your big sisters. Princess Celestia: Indy, Anna, Look, Your big cousins are here. Prince Indy: (embraces his big cousins) Princess Anna: (embraces her big cousins) Herbie: (beeps joyfully) Giselle: (beeps joyfully) Sunset Shimmer (Human): Look who's here, Yuna? Prince Derek: Good to see you, Princess Yuna. Princess Yuna: Prince Derek! Princess Odette! Alise! Alise: Hi, Yuna! Princess Odette: It's good to see you again! Princess Cornelia: They've come to Gargoy for hospitality. Princess Yuna: Princess Cornelia! Queen Georgina: We've come to support you, Princess Yuna! Duchess Petunia: Including all of your friends! Empress Samantha: And your Company! Snowdrop: And Queen Georgina, Empress Samantha and Duchess Petunia! Prince Edmond: What are you doing here? Princess Cornelia: We all have come to support you and Princess Yuna, Prince Edmond. Princess Yuna: We're all together again. The Dipper Clones greeted all their young friends. Tyrone: We missed you guys a lot. Lloyd Garmadon: You would no believe what we've been through, Dad. Sensei Garmadon: Your mother and uncle and I are glad to see you made it, Lloyd. And so, Everyone gets settled in. That night, They've reached the mansion at Gargoy. Thomas: Well, Here we are. Princess Cornelia: Is this the mansion? Thomas: Sure. It was once were Lady and I had our wedding ceremony so that we'd rule Orionis. Lady: And that, Edmond is before we found the Rainbow Stone in the mountain. Gideon Gleeful: Golly, Ian't this a beaute? Ishani: (rubs her belly) I hope that our baby will be born safe from any harm. Duchess Petunia: You'll do just fine, Ishani. Dusty Crophopper: How'd you know about medical care, Petunia? Duchess Petunia: I got my ways of knowing who's pregnancy was, Dusty. Nyx: John Smith, Cassim, Ford, We're so glad to see you guys again. Ford Pines: We're just glad to give you all the support you'll need. John Smith: I heard that Yuna and Dusty saved Canterlot from the Jester. Princess Yuna: You have? Cassim: Everyone heard rumors about it, Princess Yuna. And we've come to give our support to you as well. Spike (Humans): That's great to hear. Queen Georgina: Be careful, Malefor is very dangerous. He is looking for the Journals to free the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher. Princess Cornelia: He'll stop at nothing to destroy all that is good. Princess Yuna: We have but one more night before the full moon. Luna started humming "Beautiful Dreamer" softly to Isamu. Prince Isamu: (sleeping) Princess Luna: Snowdrop, Yuna, Remember, You have one more night. You should be getting some sleep soon. Snowdrop: Yes, Luna. Princess Yuna: Yes, Mama. Then, Goliath and his clan came out as stones and as warriors as Elisa Maza transforms into a Gargoyle by night fall. Princess Yuna: Goliath, Brooklyn, Broadway, Lexington, Hudson, Angela! Am I glad to see you guys! Goliath: It is good to see you again, Princess Yuna. Angela: We've missed you. Brooklyn: Bronx missed you too. Bronx: (barks and tackled Yuna and started licking her) Princess Yuna: (laughs) Okay, Bronx! I missed you too, Boy! Later, Dusty was getting to concern for Ishani and their baby's safety. Broadway: What's up with Dusty? Hudson: I think it's best we'd give the lad some time alone. Dusty Crophopper: That's okay, Hudson. I don't mind some company for a bit. I was just thinking about Ishani and the baby. Lexington: I'm sure they'll be okay, Dusty. Prince Derek: Lexington's right, Dusty. Ishani will be okay. Princess Odette: Just keep your hopes up for her and the baby. Dusty Crophopper: Thanks, Derek. Thanks, Odette. Alise: Here, Dusty. I've made a flower necklace for you and Ishani. Dusty Crophopper: That's really sweet of you, Alise. Thank you. Alise: You're welcome. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225